Come With Me
by ElvishRanger
Summary: What if Sauron had a daughter? What happens if she escapes him and joins the Fellowship to take him down? Crappy Summary. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out."

I kept repeating those words to myself, focusing all my energy on breathing. It helped me ignore the constant pain, making it a dull ache instead of the horrible pain it really was. He would come again for me soon. I could feel it in the way the air shifted from stagnant to carrying a slight breeze. It always changed like that when the time approached. It was the only way I could tell how much time had passed anymore. Locked away in my tower prison in Barad Dur with no windows, I had no idea if it was day or night. Not that a window would have made much difference. After all, Mordor was a dark place, the black clouds always covering the sun. The only light came from the candles and torches, along with the slight red glow from Mount Doom. Groaning, I sat up and leaned against the cool stone, staring at the small door that kept me here. I could hear the footsteps approaching and shuddered. It was time.

"Hello there princess. Have a nice rest?" He leered at me through the bars at the top of the door. The Mouth of Sauron. He had a name once, but no one could remember it anymore. He had been in my father's service for as long as I could recall. They always sent him to get me. I wasn't sure why. At first, when I was younger, he had scared me. Now all I felt was resignation and anger. He symbolized everything I hated, everything I tried to escape.

"Oh, it was just wonderful. Thank you for asking." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping from my voice. He growled and flung open the door, then walked over to me and grabbed me by my throat. Pulling me to my feet, he slammed me against the wall, pressing me into it.

"Shut up. Looks like you need an extra hour or two downstairs to teach you some respect."

When was a child, I used to try and keep out of trouble by being as respectful as I could, but I had learned long ago it didn't do anything. They always had a reason to extend my time downstairs. Realizing my efforts to behave were getting me no where, I turned to sarcasm to cope. Try as hard as they might, I refused to break. In all honesty, I think they liked that about me. As long as I didn't break, I was fun for them. I had tried once to convince them I had broke, but couldn't keep up the act. I hadn't tried since.

I glared at him, attempting to convey my hatred with my eyes. He just smirked and proceeded to drag me out of my room and down the steps. I didn't struggle much. It was useless for me to do so. He would just chase me down or send the orcs after me. Down, down, down we went. The stairs felt endless to me, though there honestly wasn't that many. We finally came to the bottom and followed the corridor toward the torture chamber. The lack if screaming from it told me no one was there. That was a relief. I hated it when someone else was there. I could handle my own pain, but I didn't like to hear others cry out.

"Halt! Lord Sauron requests the presence of his daughter immediately." One of the thralls addressed the Mouth and I turned my head to look at him, shocked. My father had not requested my presence in over a thousand years. I couldn't even imagine why he wanted to see me now.

"Fine. I shall take her there then. You may go back to your job." The Mouth snarled at the man. He was obviously displeased that he'd have to put off our "quality bonding time."

"No sir. I am to take her to him. You are to go help squash a minor rebellion down in the pits. Sauron's orders."

Once again, shock filled me. I had not been escorted anywhere by anyone else than the Mouth for a long time. He flung me towards the thrall and glared. "Take her then. If I find out you've been lying, you shall die a slow, painful death." With those words, he turned and stormed toward the pits, leaving me alone with the man. The man took my arm and gently began to lead me away from the area. I stared at him out of the corner of my eye, assessing him. Maybe, just maybe, I could take him down and make a run for it. I may have been weak, but I wanted my freedom.

He must have sensed my plan because he tightened his grip on my arm and pulled me to him, grabbing my other arm with his free hand. I was now walking in front of him, arms behind me. Before I had the chance to fight back, he leaned forward and whispered.

"My lady, please don't fight. Just listen to me. Your father has not really requested to see you. I'm taking you to the entrance. Escape, princess. Run away and don't come back."

I turned my head slightly to look at him. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a trick. "Why are you doing this?" I couldn't fathom why someone would willingly lie just to help me escape.

He released his grip on me and moved to walk beside me, leading the way. "You saved my father. That day in the pits. We servants never forgot that, and those of us who remained swore to help you escape."

I could see it up ahead; the entrance to the tower. There were no guards this close. No one ever made it this far. I stopped before the entrance and turned to him, confusion plainly visible on my face. "But you will die. He said he'd kill you, and not quickly either. How can I run, knowing it will cost you your life? I cannot in good conscience do so." This man, no, this elf, was willing to die to help me escape. I couldn't do that. I wanted to be free, but not at the cost of a life.

He gave me a shove toward the door and smiled at me. "If you don't run, you have made every thrall that gave their life today in the distraction in the pits lose their life in vain. My lady, just go. I knew the cost of this plan and accepted it. Please don't make it worth nothing."

I nodded, torn. Turning my back to him, I grasped the handle and threw it open. I decided to go. I'd probably never get a chance like this again. "I will go then, but answer one last question. What is your name?"  
"Bered."

"I turned one last time and smiled at him, the first smile I'd had for so long, and bowed. "I shall not forget your sacrifice Bered. I swear to you that one day I will free the people enslaved by my father."  
With that, I turned and fled into the wasteland that was my father's land.


	2. Meduseld

100 years later...

"Aradhel, come on! We're going to be late to the feast!" Eowyn grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the Great Hall. I laughed and quickened my pace, gathering the skirts of my dress in my free hand.

"Eowyn, relax! You know your uncle won't be angry if we're just a little late! I'll just tell him I wanted to see the sunset. He won't mind." It wasn't a lie. I had wanted to watch the sunset. Ever since I had left Mordor I made sure to watch the sun rise and set each day. It helped remind me I was free and remember my promise.

"But it's for your birthday! You can't be late to your own feast! It's just not done!" Though her words were stern, her tone was light and teasing. Eowyn never could stay mad at me. I liked to think it was because I was just that lovable, but the more likely reason was that she didn't want to make Theodred annoyed. He couldn't stand anyone being upset with me.

"Exactly! It's for my birthday! If I wished to watch the sunset I should have been allowed to do so, and I did. We'll be fine. It's just a small feast anyways." I replied.

Eowyn opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly as I flung open the doors to the Great Hall. Holding my head high, I walked into the room and strutted over to Theoden. I could feel all eyes in the room watching me as I curtsied before the king.

"Rise oh daughter of mine." He spoke and I quickly did as he commanded. Dropping his stern gaze, he rose from hos throne and embraced me. "Watching the sunset again?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled. "Yes my king. Eowyn did everything she could to drag me away so as to arrive on time, but I wouldn't let her."

Theoden laughed and released me, then turned to the crowd seated at the tables. I turned around and scanned the crowd, looking for a certain person. There he was sitting at the second table, the seat beside him empty, waiting for me. Theodred always sat among the people. He didn't like having to act like a prince and his people loved him for it. I gave him a small smile and returned my attention back to the king.

"Honored guests, I have called you here today to celebrate the birthday of my daughter, Aradhel. I can still remember the day my son, Theodred, found her outside the gates. I have watched her grow these 20 years I've known her from the small elf she was to the beautiful elf maiden standing before you today. Now enough ramblings of an old man. Let the feast begin!"

The crowd cheered and dug into the food laid before them. I hugged the king and smiled. "You're not an old man, father! It was a lovely speech. Thank you."

Theoden hugged me back and laughed, giving me a push toward the tables. "Thank you my dear, but tonight is a special night. Go and enjoy it. I know there's someone who is very eager to speak to you." He winked and walked back to his throne, entering into a conversation with Eowyn. I blushed and made my way to Theodred, taking the seat beside him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up tonight Dela." Theodred leaned over and gave me a quick hug. I smiled, picked up my cup, and took a drink before replying. "Theoden should know better then to schedule the beginning of a feast at sundown."

Theodred laughed and pulled me out of my chair an onto the dance floor. He wrapped one arm around my waist and took my hand in his free hand, swaying in time to the music. "Aye, he should know better. Perhaps he planned it as such so you couldn't sneak in unnoticed."

I shook my head and glanced over at the king. "I think you may be right. The king has always loved theatrics." I flicked my gaze back to Theodred and blushed. He was staring intently at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He let go of my hand and brushed a stray hair from my face before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "My lady, you do indeed have something on your face. You have two eyes, two ears, a mouth, and a beautiful pair of lips."

I felt my face grow redder and smiled softly. We fell into a comfortable silence and continued to dance until I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but can I steal away your lovely companion for a dance?"

Theodred released me and nodded to the stranger. "Of course." I turned around and squealed, rushing to hug the man. "Gandalf!" Theodred walked off, leaving me with Gandalf. He hugged me back and we began to dance. "Hello my dear Aradhel. It's been a while."

"Yes it has. I've missed you."

"I have missed you too Ara. In fact, I have come to ask you if you'd like to travel with me once more. Bilbo is about to turn 111, and he's invited us all to his party. What do you say?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "I would like to see the world again."

We talked for a little while longer, then parted ways. The rest of the feast went by quickly, but all I could think about was the adventure ahead.


	3. Leaving

I walked quietly to Theodred's room, flitting in and out of the shadows. It was approaching midnight. Though it was improper for me to be out going to visit him so late, I couldn't resist. I had just finished talking with Gandalf. After the end of the feast we had sat down to plan our trip to the Shire. We were to leave in the morning so as to make it there on time but still allowing for a gentle traveling pace.

Reaching his room, I knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds before the door slowly opened. "Dela? What are you doing here do late?" Theodred ushered me inside as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. I sat down on his bed and he sat beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him and sighed. "Gandalf asked me to go to the Shire with him and I agreed. Unfortunately he wants to leave in the morning. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Dela…" Theodred paused. I looked up at him and frowned. He looked uneasy. "What's wrong Theo?" He stood up and began to pace. I watched him silently, waiting for him to speak. The silence felt like an eternity.

"Dela, my father has made me Second Marshal. I'm going to leave next week to lead my men against the orcs. I didn't want to tell you until it was time for me to go, but now you're leaving as well…" My heart dropped at his words and I stood up, walking over to hug him. "What's going to happen to us then?" I almost didn't ask the question, too afraid to hear the answer.

He pulled me close to him and grimaced. "We end us Dela. I love you, but I can't do this to you. There's a very real possibility I won't come back alive and with you leaving it just isn't going to work."

I shook my head and stood on my toes, brushing a light kiss on his lips, then pulled away and looked at him. "Theodred, I don't want us to end. Please reconsider! I love you and want to be with you. Don't end it all just because we'll be apart for a little while. I'm begging you not to do this."

He pulled me back in and kissed me gently, then let me go and stepped away. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

I just stared at him, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Turning around, I walked to the door and opened it.

"Fine Theo. This is it then. Don't bother coming to say goodbye to me when I leave. I don't want to see you ever again." I walked out of his room and ran to my own, flopping down on my bed. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep, wishing it could have ended differently.

….

He didn't come to see me the next morning. I ate a quick breakfast and gathered my things, then went to the stables to meet Gandalf. I had said my goodbyes to Theoden and Eowyn earlier. Now I saddled up my mare and waited. I kept hoping he'd show up and tell me he was just being foolish last night, but he didn't and when Gandalf arrived I noiselessly mounted Wyn and followed Gandalf out of the gates.

We didn't speak until we stopped a few hours later. I dismounted near a stream and walked along it as Gandalf watered the horses.

"Ara, come back now dear. I'd like to cover as much ground as possible today." Gandalf called out to me. I quickly returned and mounted my horse again. Sighing, Gandalf looked at me. "It'll get easier my dear. Theodred will come to his senses and the next time you two meet it'll be as if nothing ever happened."

I stared at Gandalf. It crossed my mind to ask him how he knew what was bothering me, but I pushed the question aside. Gandalf always seemed to know what was going on. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes Ara, I do think so. Do not fret about it anymore. Perhaps you will find that you do not really love him and this is a blessing in disguise." I nodded and we set out again.

We traveled like this for many days, catching up with each other on what had happened since we last saw each other. I slowly began to put Theodred out of my mind. Gandalf was right. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. Finally after a few weeks of riding we arrived on the outskirts of the Shire.


	4. The Shire

We stopped at Bree to pick up Gandalf's wagon full of fireworks. Apparently he'd already been in the area before he came and got me. He hitched his horse up to the wagon and rode it it while I continued to ride Wyn. It was peaceful. I had always loved visiting the Shire. Hobbits were gentle folk and it was nice to see a race so devoted to peace and living happily.

We took a slower pace on our way through the Shire. Turns out we got there a little early and while I loved hobbits, I didn't particularly love staying in their homes. The beds were always too small. I'd rather sleep in the trees then in a hobbit hole. Then again, being part elf probably had something to do with it. I still wasn't sure how the Maiar part of me affected how I preferred sleeping. Maybe it didn't affect it at all.

A voice spoke and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over to the side and watched as a hobbit conversed with Gandalf.

"You're late." The young hobbit said sternly.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf replied.

Baggins? I figured he had to be related to Bilbo. After all, how many hobbits shared that last name? They began to laugh and the hobbit, Frodo, jumped into the wagon to hug Gandalf. I trotted my horse ahead to give them time to talk. I stopped my horse a little ways away from Bag End and watched the tiny hobbits work on setting up for Bilbo's party. Tying my horse to a fence, I hopped over it and walked down to the area and began to help them set up. After a little while I said my goodbyes and made my way to Bilbo's. Gandalf was already there and let me in.

"Bilbo! Happy birthday my friend!" I greeted the old hobbit warmly and embraced him. He hugged me and offered me tea as I sat down.

"Ara! I'm so happy you could make it. It's been so long since I've seen you." He admonished, laughing. I immediately felt ashamed. I hadn't visited the hobbit as often as I said I would. I had got caught up with my life in Rohan.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok dear. We all know how time isn't the same to elves as it is to us mortal races. I'm just happy you are here now." He poured me a cup of tea and we, along with Gandalf sat around talking.

It was finally time for the party. I wandered in and among the hobbits, smiling at the joy on their faces. They danced, ate and drank. Bilbo got up and gave a speech that I only half listened to. My mind was focused on watching him fiddle with something in his pocket. I felt uneasy, like I should know what object it was.

Suddenly he just disappeared. I gasped and looked around. I only knew of one object that could make someone disappear entirely and I really hoped Bilbo didn't have it. I turned around and looked at Gandalf. One look at his face told me he was just as worried as I was. Without a word we made our way back to Bag End. Miraculously we made it there before Bilbo and waited for him. He came in and began to gather his things before Gandalf revealed himself. I stayed in the shadows, watching and zoning out until I heard the topic come up that had me so worried.

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo looked hesitant before replying. "Well, no." He paused and frowned before continuing. "...and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine, I found it. It came to me!"

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf looked at the hobbit, concern plain on his face.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault." Bilbo snarled at Gandalf. He looked down at the ring in his hands and muttered to himself softly enough that I almost didn't catch it. "...it's mine... my own... my precious..."

Gandalf frowned and I felt my heart race at his words. "Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you."

Bilbo glared at Gandalf. "Oh, what business is it of yours what I do with my own things?"

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough." Gandalf sighed and flicked his gaze to me, then returned it to the hobbit.

Bilbo took a step back and raised his voice. "You want it for yourself!"

"BILBO BAGGINS! Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks!" Gandalf seemed to grow and the room became darker. He sighed and the room returned to normal. "I am not trying to rob you. I'm trying to help you."

Bilbo sniffled, ran to Gandalf, and hugged him. They spoke to each other and Bilbo dropped the ring. I stepped forward to hug Bilbo to say my goodbyes, then he and Gandalf stepped outside. I stayed inside and stared at the ring, not daring to approach it. It seemed so harmless, yet I knew it wasn't. It had to be the One Ring. I turned and scrambled out the door and into the evening air.


	5. One Ring to Rule Them All

I wandered through the Shire for hours, trying to clear my mind. I wanted so badly to reason away what I knew to be true but I just couldn't. Eventually I gave up and are my way back to Bag End intent on trying to get some rest. I quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

"Ara, come here. I need to speak to you." Gandalf's voice called out from the kitchen and I made my way there, sighing. He motioned for me to take a seat and I did so ready to listen.

"My dear, I have a request to make of you. I ride for Minas Tirith at once for I have need to look in the library there. I ask that you remain here and watch over Frodo. I feel as if something bad is about to happen, but I don't know what."

I looked down at the table, thinking. "You wish to find proof that the ring Bilbo had, and now Frodo has, is the One Ring, don't you?"

Gandalf frowned and nodded. "Yes. I know you believe it to be and I fear it is so, but I wish for proof to know for certain. I shall not be gone long. Take care of Frodo while I am away."

I looked up at Gandalf and nodded before getting up to give him a hug. "Then go my friend. May your road be easy and without peril."

He smiled at me and stood up, making his way to the door. I followed after and watched him saddle his horse. Turning to look at me, he gave a small wave and kicked his horse, riding into the night.

...

Weeks passed as Frodo and I waited for Gandalf to return. In that time I learned much about the young hobbit and grew to care for him. We would often sit for hours talking, occasionally joined by his friends Sam, Merry, and Pippin. I made sure Frodo kept the ring safe and hidden away.

Finally one night as Frodo and I sat down to eat dinner there came a knock at the door. I got up to answer it, wondering who would be calling so late at night. Pulling open the door, I smiled and hugged the visitor. "Gandalf!"

Gandalf hugged me back and walked into the hole, headed for the kitchen. "Hello Ara. Frodo, where is the ring your uncle left you? Go get it."

Frodo waved to Gandalf and walked out of the room. We followed him to the living room and watched as he dug out of a chest the envelope that held the ring. He offered it to Gandalf who took it and tossed it into the fire. Frodo gave a startled cry and rushed to the fireplace. "What did you do that for?"

Gandalf picked up the fire poker and used it to pick up the ring. "Hold out your hand Frodo. It's quite cool." Frodo held out his hand and dropped the ring into it. "What do you see? Can you see anything?"

Frodo examined the ring and shook his head. "Nothing. There's nothing."

Gandalf and I sighed in relief. Maybe I was wrong. Frodo continued to stare at the ring. I smiled and turned to leave the room, but stopped and shuddered as his voice called out in shock. "Wait... there are markings. It's some form of Elvish, I can't read it."

Gandalf and I looked at each other, exchanging a silent conversation. He didn't know my identity, but he knew I knew the language inscribed on the ring. "There are few who can. The language is the that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

Frodo looked back and forth between Gandalf and I. "Mordor?" He sounded confused, as if he didn't truly understand what was being said.

I sighed and spoke up. "In the common tongue it reads 'One Ring to Rule Them All. One Ring to Find Them. One Ring to Bring Them All and In The Darkness Bind Them.'"

Frodo stared at me, horrified. I sighed and steered him into a chair, then sat beside him in another chair. I waited to let Gandalf explain.

"It is the One Ring, forged by Sauron in the fiery pits of Mount Doom. For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its Master's call."

Frodo shook his head, beginning to sound hysterical. "But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed."

I frowned and looked over at Frodo. "No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad due is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands with a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns to go home, to return to the hand of its Master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

I tried to hide my fear at the thought of Sauron returning to full power. The world didn't need a repeat of what life was like before his fall. He couldn't get the Ring. We wouldn't let him.

"But no one knows it's here, do they Gandalf?" Panic was etched all over Frodo's face at the thought of evil entering his beloved Shire.

Gandalf frowned and looked away from him, staring off into space as he spoke. "There is one other who knew Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but through the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: Shire and Baggins."

"Shire? Baggins? But that would lead them here!" Frodo held out the Ring to Gandalf and shuddered. "Take it Gandalf!" Gandalf backed away and shook his head. "Take it!"

Gandalf sighed. "No, Frodo."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

Frodo kept holding his hand out, begging Gandalf to take it. I sat in my chair watching. "I'm giving it to you!"

Gandalf took another step back and looked troubled. "Don't... tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo. I would use this ring from a desire to do good... But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

Frodo sighed and turned to me, offering me the Ring. "Then you take it Ara! I don't want it! Please!"

I scrambled out of my chair, falling backwards onto my hands and knees. I crab walked backwards as Frodo continued to approach me. "No! I can't! I don't want it either! You don't know what you are asking of me." I was terrified at even the thought of possessing something that was of Mordor.

He kneeled down beside me as my back hit the wall, Ring still sitting on his palm. I was trapped. I stared at it, mesmerized. Slowly my hand began to reach for it and I wrenched it back, looking away from it. "Get it out of my sight!"

Frodo stood up and sighed, turning back to Gandalf. I cowered against the wall as they continued to talk. I had wanted to take it, to taste the power it offered. As if in a haze I noticed another voice had joined in. Looking up, I saw Sam had joined Frodo and Gandalf. Mustering up my strength, I crawled out of the room and fled down the hall to mine, curling up on the floor and falling into a fitful sleep.

...

I was rudely shaken awake what felt like a mere few minutes later. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stared up at Gandalf. He offered me a hand and helped me stand up.

"Ara, I am going to talk with Saruman. I want you to go with Frodo and Sam to wait for me at the Prancing Pony in Bree. Can you handle that?" He looked at me, concerned. I nodded and hugged the wizard tightly.

"I will keep them safe." 


	6. The Road to Bree

"Wyn, go ahead of me. Go to Rivendell and stay there." I whispered in my horse's ear, giving her a kiss on the nose. I hugged her neck and released her, watching her run off towards the elven city.

Turning around, I smiled as Sam and Frodo walked out the door to Bag End. "Are you two ready?" They nodded solemnly and we began our walk to Bree. It wouldn't take us too long thank the Valar. I knew the Nazgul would be searching for the Ring and the faster we could get it out of the Shire the better chance we had of keeping it from them.

It was a beautiful day for a journey. The two hobbits talked to each other and I enjoyed the sounds of nature: the birds singing in the trees, the wind rustling the leaves, the sounds of a far off brook trickling down rocks. As we approached a field I ran ahead to check out in between the stalks of corn. Satisfied it was safe, I allowed the hobbits to enter it. We walked a little ways into the crop when shouts rang out. I instinctively fingered my sword and scanned the area. Suddenly out of the corn ran Merry and Pippin and they tumbled into Frodo and Sam. They dropped the vegetables they were holding and the hobbits jumped to their feet. I laughed and released my grip on my sword. The hobbits began to quarrel until the voice of Farmer Maggot was heard. We all looked at each other and took off running towards the forest. I had heard stories about him and didn't particularly want to meet him.

The hobbits didn't pay attention to the land dropping off in front of them and tumbled down it. I neatly jumped down and landed next to them, laughing. "And that, my dear hobbits, is why you pay attention to where you are going."

Pippin looked up at me sheepishly and went to say something, but was distracted by a shout. "Mushrooms!"

I ruffled Pippin's hair and wandered down the road we had landed on while the hobbits occupied themselves with picking mushrooms. Squinting in the distance I noticed a black shape approaching. It gave me an uneasy feeling and ran back to the hobbits. "Get off the road now! Forget the mushrooms!" I pulled them all to their feet and shoved them behind a tree root making sure they couldn't be seen from the road. Glancing at the road, I hopped over the root and hid next to them, left hand gripping my sword.

Not even a minute later the clatter of a horse's feet could be heard. It stopped next to the area we were hiding and I heard the rider dismount. I held my breath as it approached, almost certain it knew we were there. The thing crept closer and closer, but suddenly turned around and jumped onto its horse before riding away. I motioned for the hobbits to stay hidden and peeked around the root to watch the figure disappear. I knew that shape.

As soon as I felt it safe for the hobbits to come out of hiding I peeked my head back over the root and looked down at them. "Well come on now my dear hobbits! We need to reach Bree, and soon." I took off into the forest, making sure the hobbits stayed right behind me. It was growing dark and I heard Merry and Frodo discussing what had just happened. Frodo was smart enough to realize the Black Riders were after him. I kept an eye out, always looking to see if the other Riders were around. I must have missed the shape of one because suddenly a Black Rider appeared next to Frodo. I drew my sword and rushed at it, preparing to fight. "Run Frodo!"

Frodo took off running with the others, headed towards Bucklebury Ferry. I stabbed at the Rider's horse and took off after the hobbits. They made it onto the raft and I keaped onto it as it pulled away from the shore.

We floated down the river for a while in silence before it began to rain. We huddled together to keep warm and I sighed in relief at the sight of Bree in the distance. Docking the raft, we headed towards the gate. After a little bit of pleading I convinced the gatekeeper to let us in and we made our way to the Prancing Pony. I just hoped that Gandalf was already there waiting.


	7. The Prancing Pony

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. A lot has been going on, but my updates should come much faster now. My goal is at least once every two days, though I shall update at least once a week unless something else comes up. Thank you all for reading and staying with me, and a special thank you to those who have reviewed. It really keeps me going!**

The atmosphere of the Prancing Pony was jovial, a nice break from the fear we had just come from. With my hood up and hiding my face, I allowed the hobbits to speak to Barliman. He looked at me suspiciously and then smiled at the hobbits. "What can I do for you little masters and your... companion?"

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo spoke and I looked around the inn, searching the crowd for Gandalf. I couldn't see him.

Barliman scratched his head and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Gandalf? Gandalf... Oh, yes, I remember! Elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months."

I tensed up at his words. "Mr. Underhill," I stopped and looked pointedly at Frodo, then returned my gaze to Barliman, "and his fellow hobbits are in need of a room for the night. I shall be in need of an adjoining room, but made to regular size. My companions are to going to go sit down, you will provide them with all the food and drink they request. You are to make sure all these things are ready and charge it to the account of Islana." I lowered my hood and smiled at him.

I watched as recognition flooded his eyes and he nodded. "Long time, no see Islana. Your ranger friend Strider is here as well. It's been quite a while since I've seen you two here at the same time. I shall see that your orders are carried out." He then moved away to deal with others.

I steered the hobbits toward a table, their eyes wide and staring at me. I sat down in one of the seats and they followed suit. Allowing my eyes to wander over the others in the room, I frowned at the sight of a man sitting in a corner. Strider. He was watching me and I knew he recognized me.

"Ara, why does that man know you by another name?" Frodo spoke, and I snapped my gaze back to him. "Because. Don't use my real name here, ok? Call me Islana, Mr. Underhill." I once again emphasized his "name", and let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding when he nodded. Thank goodness at least one hobbit could understand subtlety.

We fell into an uneasy silence, eating and drinking with little talk. I excused myself and made my way into another room to think quietly after a while. Suddenly shouts came from the main room and I hurried back, just in time to see Strider pull Frodo up the stairs to a room. I looked around for the other hobbits and saw them rushing toward me.

"Ara! That man took Frodo! Barliman said he's dangerous! We have to save him!" Sam looked at me pleadingly and I smiled.

"My dear hobbits, Frodo is just fine. I know the man who has him and he won't hurt him. However, let's go talk to them." I took off up the stairs and burst into Strider's room. The hobbits rushed over to Frodo and began talking. Strider glanced at the hobbits and then looked at me. "Ara..."

I offered him a small smile and shook my head. I knew he wanted to talk about something, but now wasn't the time.

"Hobbits!" I raised my voice to get their attention and waited for them to look at me before continuing. "Let's get to our rooms, alright. You all will be staying in my room." They looked at me questioningly but I didn't say any more. I'd explain when everyone was safely tucked away for the night.

We moved quietly down the hall and to the room, Strider trailing after us. I ushered the hobbits into the bed and sighed. "Stay here, ok? Try to get some rest. Strider and I will be right back." They nodded and I motioned for Strider to follow me. We made our way to the room the hobbits were to share and began to stuff the beds to look as if hobbits would be sleeping there. "What are you doing here?" I asked as we worked on the room.

"Gandalf sent me to aid you. He ran into me on his way somewhere and told me of the Ring. Ara, is it true?"

I nodded stiffly and turned to walk out of the room after surveying our work. "That should fool the Nazgul. At least for now."

He caught me and pulled me into a quick hug. "I've missed you my friend." Surprised, I hugged him back and pulled away. "I've missed you too Aragorn. We need to talk, but not right now. Right now we focus on getting the hobbits to Rivendell. I don't know what has happened to Gandalf, but we can't wait for him. Elrond will know what to do."

He nodded and we walked back to the room. I stayed near the door, pulling up a chair, and Aragorn moved to stand near the window. The hobbits were asleep.

I had started to drift off to sleep when the shrieks began. Dang Nazgul just couldn't be quiet, could they? They wouldn't find us tonight though. I was certain of that. They probably thought we had moved on and would most likely go in search of us.

Frodo moved to sit at the edge of the bed. "What are they?"

Aragorn looked at me, then at Frodo. "They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

I sighed and resisted the urge to walk over and hit Aragorn. Yeah, let's scare the hobbits to pieces. That sounds like a great plan. Sometimes Aragorn could be so ridiculous. "Frodo, you're safe for now, ok? I won't let them get you."

Frodo nodded, though he looked scared. He laid back down and I watched as he drifted off to sleep again. I meant what I said. I would protect him.


	8. Weathertop

We started out early the next morning, wanting to cover some distance. It was our goal to reach Rivendell as fast as we could. Traveling was dangerous with the Nazgul after us. I particularly did not want to run into them. They'd recognize me and there would go my cover. Few people knew my identity. I figured they knew I was with the hobbits though. More reason to avoid them. We had managed to buy a pony, which Sam promptly named Bill. Useful as a packhorse, but I did wish we could have bought horses for ourselves to ride. Oh well. I followed behind the hobbits, scanning the trees for danger. Up ahead the hobbits paused and made to stop for a bit.

Aragorn turned around, raising an eyebrow at the hobbits. "Gentlemen, we do not stop 'til nightfall."

Pippin looked at him innocently, looking confused. "What about breakfast?"

Aragorn shook his head at the hobbits, seemingly confused. I guess he didn't spend a lot of time around hobbits. "You've already had it."

Pippin smiled at him and nodded. "We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

Aragorn turned and walked off. I followed quickly after him, laughing. Hobbits were very amusing, especially when it came to their eating habits. I could hear them talking behind me. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippen replied. I, still following after Aragorn slowly so as not to lose the hobbits, laughed harder. Aragorn and I stopped before an apple tree and I quickly climbed up it, glancing back at the hobbits. I could just hear Merry reply to Pippin. "I wouldn't count on it."

Shaking my head at the silliness of the dear hobbits, I grabbed a handful of apples and threw them at them. Plucking two more for me and Aragorn, I jumped down out of the tree and resumed walking next to Aragorn. The hobbits followed quietly, munching on the apples. I offered Aragorn an apple, which he took gratefully. "My dear friend, hobbits love food. Expect to hear about it a lot."

Aragorn looked at me and sighed. He looked troubled. "They're going to have to learn how to deal with less food than they are accustomed to." I nodded. They would, but there was nothing we could do about it. "They shall be ok though. Do not worry about it." Aragorn nodded at me and we fell into a companionable silence.

We'd been traveling for a few days when we came across the ruins of Weathertop. We hiked to the top of it and made camp for the night. It at least was elevated ground. Aragorn went out to hunt and I lay down to sleep, drifting off to the sound of the hobbits talking.

I was woken up by the sound of Frodo screaming. "Put it out!" I sat up, eyes widening as I saw the other hobbits had started a fire. Fools. The fire would give away our location and by the sounds of the Nazgul in the distance, it had. I stood up and helped the hobbits put the fire out, then ushered them farther up the hill.

"What in the name of Gandalf's beard possessed you to start a fire?" I scolded them. They looked ashamed and Sam opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it, looking past me in fear. I turned around and drew my sword from its sheath. The Nazgul were here. I couldn't take them all by myself, but at least I knew they wouldn't hurt me. That wasn't my main concern though. I needed to protect the hobbits.

Rushing forward, I engaged the head Nazgul in battle, trying to include the others as well, but I could only fight a few at a time. I needed Aragorn to return and help. I concentrated on fighting: a stab at this Nazgul here, a slice at the Nazgul there. I knew I couldn't do them any harm. I just wanted to distract them.

Behind me I heard Frodo cry out in pain. I whipped my head around and gasped. One of the Nazgul had managed to stab Frodo in the shoulder. That wasn't good. Suddenly Aragorn appeared, brandishing his sword and a torch. Thank the Valar for that. I ran over to Frodo and examined him, motioning for the other hobbits to back off. They had rushed to his side. Aragorn knelt down beside me, having made the Nazgul flee because of the fire. Perhaps the hobbits shouldn't have put out their fire earlier. It could have been useful. I looked at him. "He's been stabbed with a Morgul blade."

Aragorn looked back at me, and then picked up Frodo. "Then we best be on our way. We shall not rest until we've made it to Rivendell." Both Aragorn and I knew how dangerous it was for Frodo now. If he wasn't healed soon he would become like the Nazgul. A wraith.

We traveled as quickly as we could, Frodo on the back of Bill. Neither Aragorn nor I knew enough about healing to help Frodo. "He's getting worse Aragorn. What can we do?"

Aragorn looked at me, then at Sam. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" I nodded, but Sam looked confused. "Athelas?"

"More commonly known as King's foil." I spoke up. I could see recognition enter Sam's eyes and he nodded. "It's a weed." Aragorn smiled slightly at the hobbit. "It will slow down the poison. Look for it." I watched as Sam and Aragorn took off to look for the plant. I stayed with the other hobbits for protection. I looked over Frodo again, waiting for their return. It wasn't more than a couple of minutes and when they did return, Arwen was with them. She walked over to Frodo, talking to him in elvish.

I watched and listened, sighing in relief. She could help us. It was quickly decided that Arwen would ride ahead with Frodo on her horse to get to Rivendell faster, the rest of us following behind as quickly as we could. I watched as they rode off and frowned. I had failed Frodo and now his life was in danger. I just hoped they made it to Rivendell in time.


End file.
